


PTB Homework 2014

by RFM86



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RFM86/pseuds/RFM86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fun filled summer of homework and critiques to help strengthen my writing skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pre Homework

**A/N: This is the first of many summer homework assignments. They are not beta’d and are not a continuation of anything. The only consistency in them will be the smut, of course, and a summer theme. You’re feedback here is very important, as it’s the reason for these lessons. So thank you in advance!**

**And as always, I don’t own Twilight or it’s characters.**

* * *

 

**Pre-Homework**

My giggling could not be contained as Edward pulled my arm, dragging me to the seclusion of the pool changing room at the back of the house. Most of the party was still going on at the beach for anyone to notice us slipping away. Although, there were a few couples making out on the lounge chairs in the shadows nearby. But those were too busy with what they were doing to pay attention to the two of us.

It was dark inside the small building with only the light from the house filtering in, and suddenly it wasn’t so funny anymore.

Edward’s half naked body was pressed up against mine, pinning me to the wall behind us, and his breath was wafting over me in heavy pants. I could barely see his eyes, but the lust was evident in them. And so was his rock, hard dick pushed up against my thigh. The board shorts he wore and my bathing suit were the only thing separating us and my desire was heightened even more.

Suddenly, his mouth was claiming mine, and soon we were a mixture of tongues and limbs. One of my hands weaved deep in his hair, the other around his ass; both of them bringing him closer and closer to me. I couldn’t get enough of him and my lips were exploring every inch of his mouth.

My body was on fire and wanting more as Edward’s long, lean fingers slowly made their way down my neck, tugging the strings of my bikini top so my breasts were openly displayed to him.

“Fuck,” he said quietly, staring at my tits for a moment. I felt like I could spontaneously combust then and there with need for this gorgeous man.

His fingers went to my breasts, and I watched him enjoy the feel of them. I let out a moan when he replaced his hand with his luscious mouth; lips suckling my now very tender nipples. I grabbed the back of his neck, bringing him closer as he switched off to show the other tit the same amount of attention.

I was dying inside, the fire in my stomach burning with each touch, and I placed my hands on his ass, showing him where I needed him the most.

Wordlessly, he slowly trailed his fingers down my stomach until he reached my thigh and I could feel my stomach clench in anticipation.

“Edward, please,” I begged him incoherently. And I could feel his smile as he kissed me. We had only gone out a few times but each time the chemistry was intense. We could never seem to keep our hands off of each other, and tonight was no exception.

His fingers were beneath my bikini with my pleading and he was instantly fingering my folds as my body arched upward wanting more.

“So wet,” was all he said as he dove in, my back no longer against the wall but pressing into him.

My lips were attacking his neck and my hands around his shoulders, holding him to me. Not that he was going anywhere. I could feel his cock grow impossibly harder as he worked me, his moans of appreciation barely heard above my breathing.

“So good,” I whimpered. His thumb was rubbing my clit and I could feel my orgasm quickly approaching. I thrust my hips into his palm, riding his hand as if my life depended on it.

I came fast and hard around his fingers, with only seconds to come down from my high before he took his hand out and was carrying me to the nearby bench.

My chest was heaving, my body on display before him as he looked down on me with his lust filled eyes.

I took a moment to check out the lines and dips of Edward as he stood there. My eyes followed the hard planes of his chest all the way down to the V-shape above his hips. I licked my lips in eagerness when he placed his hands on his low-slung shorts and started to undo the tie that held them up.

My breath hitched as the shorts fell to the floor and Edward moved closer toward me. He held underneath my legs and brought them up around him as he thrust into me in one fluid movement.

His cock was hard and filled me completely, so much better than his fingers moments before. He groaned above me and our bodies met together as I arched my hips to reach his.

“God, you’re so tight,” he murmured, and I could feel him hardening inside me. After a while his thrusts became more erratic and I knew he was close.

“Come for me, Bella,” he commanded, rubbing my clit with his finger.

Those words and his touch had me shattering around him and I could feel his orgasm as he body shuddered inside me.

The feeling of him spilling inside me was warm and I was thankful yet again to be on the pill. It made these impromptu moments even better.

“That was pretty amazing,” he said, looking down at me.

“Yeah, it was,” I said with a  grin. “But we should probably get back to the party. Rose and Alice might be looking for me.”

Standing, Edward reached out his hand to help me up and we quickly got dressed.

Before we left the confines of our rendezvous, he planted a kiss on my forehead and held me tight. He smelled of sex and it was a heady mixture, making me want him again.

I squeezed his hand, knowing now wasn’t the time and lead him out the door and back to the beach and our friends.


	2. Action and Reaction

**A/N: This week’s lesson, Action and Reaction. Use the gif prompt to write an exchange of action and reaction. Remember to be aware of your characters surroundings. What are they thinking, seeing, feeling, smelling, tasting?**

**Once again, this isn’t beta’d. All mistakes are mine and it’s so hard for me to post like this! I miss Midnight Cougar! lol**

* * *

 

The fire raged beside us, the sea air and the smoke blowing in the night, and we held each other close enjoying the moment. Laughter filled the air as we watched couples feed each other S’mores; guys smearing girls with marshmallow and melted chocolate.

Edward caressed my hand and I could feel the chemistry between us grow stronger in the dark shadows of the night, his rough, calloused fingers sending shivers through me.

Sidling closer to his side in order to feel the heat of his body, for warmth and for the desire that burned within me, I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed in contentment. Edward placed his arm over my shoulders and I snuggled deeper, breathing in his scent; freshly showered with a salty aroma that comes from living so close to the ocean.

I’m not quite sure how it happened, but slowly it was just the two of us in our little corner of the beach bonfire. I was thankful Alice and Rosalie had moved on to playing touch football in the sand with some of the local hotties. Their nudging elbows and winking eyes made them look like they had some sort of lack of muscle control when it came to Edward and me.

Edward leaned over and gently kissed the top of my head with his soft lips, breaking the silence and intensity between us with his next words.

“Hey, wanna dance?” he asked me, his voice melting like butter on hot toast and I swoon at the words. He nods his head toward the open sand in front of us and I gape at him for a moment.

“Here?” I asked him, giggling like a schoolgirl in love. I wasn’t one prone to making a spectacle of myself, but where Edward was concerned I was powerless. “There’s not even any music.”

“Who needs music?” he answered back with a smirk. My heart skipped a beat looking at his boyish grin. And before I knew it, he was standing before me with his hand outstretched in invitation.

Shrugging my shoulders I placed my hand in his and was gracefully lifted off the log we had been sitting on, my cheeks heated at his attention.

The guy was suave, sweeping me off my feet at every moment and it had only been a few days since we had met. I wasn't sure how I could survive if this turned into something more.

He led me a few steps toward the fire that towered above our heads, crackling and roaring so loud the waves of the ocean couldn't be heard. He lifted my hand above my head, twirling me on the soft sand, the world falling away as we danced.

I laughed in surprise at the sudden movement, but when I looked in his eyes I did not see one of amusement.  His serious green eyes the color of seaweed were filled with lust.

Quickly stifling my laughter, all of the desires and soft touches of the night rushed back to me in that one look. Suddenly, Edward’s large, warm hand was wrapped around the back of my neck, his thumb resting on my cheek, sparks of desire coursing through us. He took my breath away as he drew me closer, his mouth claiming mine in a passionate kiss.

It was hard and rough, his tongue searching my mouth and I gave everything back to him as if my life depended on it. When we finally broke apart my chest was heaving and I licked my lips savoring the feeling of his salted lips on mine.

“Mmmm,” was all that I could get out, my body on overload from the swell of emotions coursing through me. Edward held me even tighter and I rested my head against his tight, bare chest; the hardened planes of his smooth torso begging me to kiss all over him. But I refrained, for now.

With only the occasional popping of the fire next to us, we swayed back and forth to music of our own making, our hips rocking back and forth in sync with one another. It was so innocent but yet so erotic at the same time and I longed for more.

I lifted my head to look into Edward’s eyes as his hands roamed down my back sending waves of lust through me. My eyes darkened in desire when he rested his long fingers above the top of my tiny brightly-colored sarong which barely covered my bikini clad bottom, teasing me with the light touch.

He looked down at me and I knew he wanted it as bad as I did; his green eyes almost black in the moonlight and I raised my lips to kiss him yet again.

It was all the assurance Edward needed and his hand moved lower onto my ass. He gave it a squeeze and I leaned into him, feeling his hard dick trapped between us, not caring that there were people only feet away. I was in my own bubble of need and Edward was the only one who could help me.

I lightly trailed my fingernails down his back, his hardened muscles tightening and flexing with every movement and I reveled at his response.

My lips couldn't seem to get enough of him and we kissed over and over again. Each time with an intense passion and need, our tongues dancing together in a heated tango. My heartbeat picked up its pace, sounding like a drum in a tribal chant and I opened my mouth wider, wanting to take all of him inside me.

I thrust my hips towards his and moaned quietly at how hard Edward had become with our erotic dance.

“Care to take this somewhere a little more private?” he whispered in my ear, his breath hard and hot against me.

My mouth couldn't seem to form any words, but my body takes over for me, my head nodding in acquiescence at the mere thought of being alone with this gorgeous man.

Edward took my hand once again, and we walk swiftly away from the voices of friends, the warmth of the fire fading away as we leave. But my body was no longer in need of its warmth; the fire deep inside me was burning me from within. And I couldn't be happier with that.

I squeeze his large hand and tried to keep up with his long, manly strides; the mansion in front of us my only focus. I couldn't wait to see what else this man could do to me.


	3. The Right Amount of Spice

**A/N: This week’s lesson is “The Right Amount of Spice.” The homework is to write the same scene three ways: bland, medium and spicy, using the photo prompt to create your scene.**

**Not beta’d, sadly. All mistakes are mine!**

* * *

 

_**Bland:** _

There I lay, spread out before him, moaning in want as Edward placed feather light kisses up and down my stomach. His manly hands grabbing my hips and bringing us closer together. Suddenly he slid my underwear down leaving me fully exposed as his eyes darkened with lust.

I let myself succumb to the myriad of sensations as Edward’s talented tongue worked its magic over me.  Within moments, I fell over the edge my body tingling from his handiwork.

 

_**Medium:** _

There I lay, spread out before him wearing only my black, silk panties, moaning in want as Edward placed feather light kisses up and down my stomach making me squirm. His manly hands were grabbing my hips and bringing us closer together. Suddenly he slid my underwear down leaving me fully exposed, my skin pebbling as his eyes darkened with lust.

I let myself succumb to the myriad of sensations as Edward’s talented tongue worked its magic over me.  Within moments, I fell over the edge and clung to Edward’s shoulders, my breasts heaving and body tingling from his handiwork.

 

**_Spicy:_ **

There I lay on the queen sized bed, spread out before him wearing only my black, silk panties; moaning in want as Edward placed feather light kisses up and down my stomach making me squirm. The cool of the sheets pressed up against my back made the heat of his body pressed up against mine even more sensual.

His calloused, manly hands were grabbing my hips and brought us even closer; my hips to his mouth, his breathing hot and heavy on my soaking wet underwear. Suddenly he slid the fabric down leaving me fully exposed, my skin pebbling as his eyes darkened with lust.

Edward left a trail of wet, warm kisses up and down my thighs, everywhere but the place I wanted him most. Teasingly slow he kissed me closer and closer, from hip bones to the top of my pubic bone. My legs longed to close and find some sort of release, but he held them open with his hands, the stubble of his chin grazing against me deliciously.

I bucked my hips when he finally brought his tongue to my aching center. Licking me from top to bottom over and over, I moaned loudly in response. My body was on fire when he sucked my clit into his mouth and I grabbed at the bedsheets to hold me down.

I let myself succumb to the myriad of sensations as Edward’s talented tongue worked its magic over me.  My hands flew to the soft locks of his unruly bedhead and I pushed him closer to my pussy, not that he could get much closer, but my body ached for more.

Grinding my hips into his face, he sucked my clit once more and pushed two fingers inside my wet folds. Pumping his fingers in and out I could feel myself stretch around his long digits and reveled at the sensation.

Between the sounds of our moans, the smell of sex in the air around us and the sight of his gorgeous head of hair bobbing up and down between my legs, I was done for. I fell over the edge as my orgasm took hold and clung to Edward’s shoulders, my breasts heaving and body tingling from his handiwork.

Edward crawled up my body, deliciously slow and placed a tender kiss on my lips. It tasted of the two of us and I sighed in contentment as I came down from my glorious high.


End file.
